Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of a flat panel display include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. In the flat panel display, data lines and gate lines are arranged to intersect each other, and each intersection of the data lines and the gate lines is defined as pixel. The plurality of pixels are formed on a display panel of the flat panel display in a matrix. The flat panel display supplies a video data voltage to the data lines and sequentially supplies a gate pulse to the gate lines, thereby driving the pixels. The flat panel display supplies the video data voltage to the pixels of a display line, to which the gate pulse is supplied, and sequentially scans all of the display lines in response to the gate pulse, thereby displaying video data.
The data voltage supplied to the data line is generated in a data driver and is provided for the data line. The data voltage output from each channel of the data driver is generally supplied to each data line. In order to recently simplify a circuit configuration of the data driver, the data voltage output through one channel of the data driver is distributed to the plurality of data lines using a multiplexer.
The multiplexer includes a plurality of switching elements, each of which may be implemented as a transistor. An enable signal controlling each switching element is applied via an enable line. The multiplexer is disposed between the data driver and a display portion of the display panel, in which the pixels are disposed. As a result, the multiplexer leads to an increase in size of a bezel.